


It Weren't Nothin'

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Mid-Season 06 Premiere Mini-Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick pulls Daryl aside after they meet up in Alexandria to tell him something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Weren't Nothin'

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here is my 500 words of Rickyl fluff. Thanks to [TWDObsessive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive) for shaming me into writing them.
> 
> And thank you to the wonderful and smart and cool [Skarlatha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha) for the beta.

It weren’t nothin’ really. Just a little side conversation between the two of ‘em once the dust had settled when they got back. But now things were different. Very different.

Rick had said he’d made a mistake with Jessie. Daryl hadn’t seen it, but Carl had told him. Said Rick had kissed on Jessie and it had royally pissed off Ron. Daryl could give two shits about Ron. Spoiled little brat. Daryl could sympathise with the kid seeing as he knew what it was to have your dad beatin’ on ya. But that don’t give anyone the right to be an ass to the new kid.

Daryl had been so happy to get back to Alexandria and Rick and the rest of the family. He hadn’t liked telling Rick he’d not only lost his bike, but his crossbow too. That was damn embarrassin’. Rick had said it didn’t make no difference, he’d done worse while Daryl was gone. And he was just so fucking happy to see Daryl. Sasha and Abe and Glenn too, but mostly Daryl.

Rick needed Daryl, everyone knew that. Rick said it all the time. Daryl’s heart had almost stopped the first time Rick said it to him when they were at Woodbury tryin’ to find Andrea and Merle. Nobody’d needed Daryl before. Not like that.

But now they were standin’ alone. That wasn’t new, but the way Rick was lookin’ at Daryl. That was new. But if Daryl thought about it hard enough, he had seen that look before. When he’d walked off with Merle the first time and Rick looked like he’d lost his puppy. Or when Daryl had offered himself up to the Claimers for Rick. 

Daryl had always thought it was just Rick bein’ intense or some shit like that. But that wasn’t it at all. Not with the way Rick had hold of Daryl’s arm right now. Not with the way Rick had dragged Daryl off to be alone. Or the way that Rick was checking Daryl all over for damage. He wasn’t real happy with Daryl’s scraped up arm. Daryl wasn’t too fond of it either to be honest. It hurt like a bitch, not that he would tell Rick that.

“Daryl, I hated it man. Not knowin’ where you were.” 

“No different than any other time I been out without ya.” He still didn’t understand what all the fuss was about.

“Don’t know what I would do without you, and I…” Rick ran a hand through his hair, “I thought I wouldn’t see ya again.”

“I’m right here. I’m good.” 

“Yeah, I get that. And I know we’ve been down this road before. But something was different this time. Don’t know what. Can’t explain it.” 

Rick’s hand was so tight on Daryl’s arm, Daryl didn’t mind. Didn’t try and pull away.

“I think I love you and it scares the shit out of me to say that, but the thought of you never coming back scares me even more.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Give me a kudo if you did. :)


End file.
